DarkMagician's side story 1
by UltimaGamer
Summary: This is a side story of Mini Bert's story, The power of vengeance. I got his permission so there!
1. chapter 1

Legal Stuff: All characters, apart from DarkMagician, are property of their owners and Mini_Bert. This story is the background of DarkMagician, and ties in with MiniBert's story.  
  
Prologue: AUW 1990-1999  
  
There was once a powerful FOmarl who had a child on Ragol, who's father is unknown. That child was named DarkMagician. DarkMagician was raised to be very intelligent, and he learnt how to hone his magic powers superbly. He lived a happy life, with only his mother, until that day...  
  
He was practicing how to cast gibarta without freezing his toes again, when a great explosion shook the planet. His mother shielded him with all of her magic, and he survived the blast.  
  
Unfortunately, no-one else did. Not even his mother. She died saving him. DarkMagician was so disturbed, that he ran away, deep into the Forest, and stayed there for many years... One day, he explored some old Ruins and saw a strange sight...Dark Falz, (he could read the characters) was being attacked by a single hunter.  
  
"Surely IT will destroy him?" DarkMagician mused. It was not to be. The hunter killed Dark Falz after a long battle, with a strange sword that was sending out...mist? DarkMagician did not know. He just knew that he MUST follow this HUmar.  
  
After tailing him for some time, the HUmar eventually took a teleport of some sort somewhere. DarkMagician walked up to it and had a close look, "Hmm...I remember these...? what is this?" DarkMagician pressed a tiny button on the side and stepped in. He re-appeared above the open ocean a moment later, and had time to shout one last, "OH NOOOOOooooo...*" before he fell in...  
  
Chapter 1: The One Condemned On That Day.  
  
Some days later, DarkMagician was washed up on the Beach of some island. After a while, he regained conciousness. *splutters* "wh-*coughs*-where am I?" He looked around. "G-gal da...val?" He picked himself up and looked around. "Damn! I lost all of my stuff!" Just then some Gees appeared. "Rafoie!" They were turned to cinders.  
  
"I'd better get somewhere high if I am to find that hunter..." DarkMagician thought, as he started to climb the mountain...  
  
As he got half-way up, he saw some fighting going on at the cliffs. "What is going on over there!? three hunters are under attack from three serpents? I must see this." DarkMagician got there as the hunters and serpents escaped. One of the hunters had been carried off by the serpents, and another was knocked out. It looked unimportant to DarkMagician...and then he saw it! "That HUmar's sword! So HE must've been the one that was....."  
  
He looked closer and saw "Albert" Enscribed on it. "Albert was his name? Well it is too late now. Sleep soundly...Albert." And with a smirk, he walked off... 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memory Is Like A Kaleidoscope -AOW 2030  
  
DarkMagician stepped out of the river. It felt good to bathe in the river with no worries anymore...indeed, he even managed to learn how to speak the Native creatures language. Yes...he felt good...And all of the fighting he did during the last 31 years made him a strong man. "Yes...nothing could spoil this moment at all..." Suddenly, a teleporter appeared again. Quickly, DarkMagician hid in a bush, and saw somw figures come out.  
  
One was about the same age, with Black and grey armor, One was a robot in black and red, "Mmm... looks kind of familiar..." DarkMagician thought, and the final one was in a black suit with deep green hair. "NO! I remember now! It..it cannot be!...Albert?!!? He died though..." DarkMagician was nearly in hysterics now "Why!? How!?! W-what is going on!?!? I...GAAAAH!!!" DarkMagician sprinted back into the forest, his clothes still on the floor.  
  
"What was that noise?" The one in black and grey asked. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Like A Phantom  
  
A week later roughly, DarkMagician was up at the top of Mt Blue, practicing his spells, when a strange figure appeared silently behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" DarkMagician said out loud. "Well....that's not too bad a trick DarkMagician..." DarkMagician stayed quiet. "Yes...I need someone of your abilities DarkMagician...You must stop a RAmar, his name is...MiniBert. You will be well paid of course..."  
  
He showed DarkMagician a photograph. "WH-WHAT!? HIM!?! I accept!" The figure smirked. "Good. I see you made the right choice. Just wait here. He will arrive soon enough. Farewell!" The figure vanished, leaving 7500 meseta and a Sorceror's cane. "Hmph! Easy money." DarkMagician said to himself... "Now I can finally rid myself of those memories..." And with that, he casted Gibarta on the floor, dived in, and lay in wait for his quarry... 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Startling Event  
  
From his ambush place, DarkMagician saw a party of four people covered in snow, climbing the Mountain. "Hmm...could that be them?" DarkMagician wondered, but he stayed hidden. They were about to pass him by, when he saw it: "That sword! It must be...!" DarkMagician listened to them as they talked. "Let's check up on the twins." One said. DarkMagician strolled out and said casually, "I am afraid I can not allow that." "Who are you?"  
  
Asked one that DarkMagician had not met before. "I am DarkMagician, and I have been commanded to stop MiniBert" He walked up to the Green haired one. "Am I correct in assuming that you are MiniBert?" He asked. "Yeah...I am." MiniBert said. "Hah! I knew it was you. I recognised the sword on your back. It had Albert enscribed on it, and only he seems able to use it, so I figured that MiniBert and Albert are one and the same!" DarkMagician smirked.   
  
"You are right...but...how do you know of Albert?" MiniBert asked. "It matters not. You, shall die here!" DarkMagician drew his Sorceror's cane and got ready...  
  
They both stared at each other, sizing each other up, until they both dashed at each other, DarkMagician cast foie, Mini Bert ducked, and caught DarkMagician in the stomach. Mini Bert kept throwing punches, each one hitting its mark, after the fifth punch DarkMagician flew back about ten feet, got up, and then he stood still, Mini Bert ran at him, DarkMagician cast Gibarta, freezing Mini Bert. "Let's end this!" DarkMagician said as he stepped towards Mini Bert, getting ready to strike, he brought his Sorceror's cane above his head, and began to swing down, but half way through the attack, Mini Bert burst out of the ice, ducked and rolled away, "W-what!?!" DarkMagician screamed. Mini Bert struck DarkMagician in the side as hard as he could, tossing him into a large snow drift.  
  
"Well that's that!" Mini Bert said to his comerades. Just then, DarkMagician got up. "Hold for a moment." He said. "I would go with you. I must find out why you defeated me. None have ever posed a threat, but you...you...are different..." Just then, the one in black and grey laughed and said, "Hah, well you might not be as strong as Mini Bert, Giga, Vahn or me, but you've already out done Dale Bert" Dale Bert gave him a mean stare, mumbled "grants" and laughed as the one in black and grey flew 20 feet back down the mountain... 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why... Did I Say Why?  
  
After a lot of introductions, DarkMagician finally got some time on his own to think. "Dammit all! I was to kill Mini Bert, not become his ally! What is wrong with me? Well...it cannot be helped...I shall destroy him soon enough...what?" DarkMagician sensed someone was at the door, so he prepared a Rabarta and span and fired. "Oh...oops..." DarkMagician smirked. "It was just you Mini Bert." After thawing out Mini Bert, DarkMagician asked "So...what happens now?" "We will all go to the ruins to destroy the sages, and that will be the end." Mini Bert told him  
  
"Ah good." DarkMagician thought, "then I will absorb the mages and destroy you Mini Bert! HAAHAHAHAH!!!" "Uh...DarkMagician?" Mini Bert asked, "Are you awake? hellooo??" "Hmm? oh, yes. When will we go?" DarkMagician queried. "Now!" Logan said, "We're all ready!" "Let's go!" Mini Bert said. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enchanting Tranquility  
  
After entering the ruins, they spotted Kinami on the floor. "Kinami? What happened?" asked Vahn, "I...I...she.." Kinami stuttered, "Do not speak, give your body a few moments to rest. I shall get revenge for you if you want." said DarkMagician, "B...But.." Kinami stuterred, "Listen to DarkMagician, you shouldn't talk." Mini Bert said as he picked up Kinami, Giga Vert came and proped Kinami up on his shoulder, "I'll take him, lets go." Giga Bert said.  
  
They all slowly walked up to the large door, just as Duraku and Mini Bert were about to push it open, Kinami butted in "No! Wait! The RAmarl was taken by 2 FOmars! They said that she had something that their master wanted!" They all turned and looked at Kinami, now standing on his own, "But what could Maria have that they could possibly..." Duraku started "The orb..." Mini Bert finished his sentence. "We have to save Maria! I don't care who or what stands in our way!" Snow said as she ran up to the door, all the others ran up to the door and pushed it open. They flooded into the large room, to see...nothing...it was completely black, no noise, no light. "What's going on here?" Logan asked with his demolition comet ready, "I don't like this, everyone get your weapons." Mini Bert commanded.  
  
"Smart boy." two familiar voices said, suddenly the front half of the room was lit up, it was a very large room, almost as big as the hall, after looking around, they looked center, "Those are the FOmars who took Maria!" Yelled Kinami, looking at Gaia and Mars. "But how? I killed you with the Agito!" Mini Bert yelled "No, you thought you did, we teleported away, we know the power that Agito, after all, it did kill our third part." Gaia and Mars said at the same time. "Third part?" Vahn asked as he brought out his yasminkov 2000H "Enough talk, the master requested to be alone, and alone he shall be!" Gaia and Mars yelled at the same time again, and they both brought out their two wands made of stone and fire. They both ran directly toward the group of hunters, each one jumped to the side in time to dodge the FOmars attacks, Gaia swund his wand at Mini Bert, Giga Bert, Snow and DarkMagician, a shockwave sailed towards them tearing up the ground, DarkMagician and Mini Bert were fast enough to dodge the shockwave, but snow and Giga Bert were sent back, out of sight. "Snow! Giga Bert! You will pay fools!" DarkMagician shouted. Next, Mars swung his wand at Logan, Dale, Vahn, Duraku and Kinami, a wave of fireballs flew at them, Logan, Vahn and Duraku managed to dodge the fireballs, but Kinami and Dale were sent out of site. "Listen, they attack in the same way! Watch what one does, then predict what the other will do!" Mini Bert said as he readied his agito, Mars moved first, he spun his wand above his head, and shot more fire, they once again dodged it. Mini Bert and DarkMagician dashed up to Gaia and hit him with the agito and summit moon, sending him to the floor, Mars turned to see Gaia, bad idea, Logan and Duraku jumped and slashed at Mars, sending him to the floor with Gaia. "Mini Bert, finish them off." Logan said, Mini Bert stepped up over them, brought the agito above his head, it began to let off an eerie mist, he slashed downward, this time, he knew they were dead, as he looked at their severed heads.  
  
"Hahahaha..." A loud voice said from behind them, they looked back, and only saw darkness, they looked back to see Gaia and Mars's bodies dissapear. "So you managed to destroy the weak pieces of me...well lets see how you fair against them with their ultimate forms!" The voice yelled, then the ground began to shake, rock and rubble began to fall from the roof, then they saw the creatures that still haunt Logans dreams...The serpent dragons... 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: That's Why I Am Alive  
  
As the serpent dragons emerged from the darkness, sweat ran down Logans face, then he readied his demolition comet, "Wha..What are those?" Duraku stuttered as he readied his Asuka's "Those are the beasts that took Albert away 30 years ago.." Logan said, "Yes...I remember...I watched that battle...now...we shall avenge Albert!" DarkMagician shouted. Vahn nodded and readied his Yasmincov 2000H, "Ok DarkMagician, be careful, these things are very powerful.." Mini Bert explained as he drew the agito, DarkMagician nodded "I know." and readied his summit moon. "Hey DarkMagician...why do you care so much for revenge?" Logan asked. "Because...That is why I am alive!" DarkMagician said calmly. Logan raised his eyebrows.  
  
The dragons slowly floated towards the 5 hunters, the brown one opened it's mouth and shot a beam towards them, they dodged the beam, in time to see the red one getting ready to fire, but Vahn was ready, he aimed his Yasminkov 2000H, powered up and fired, catching the red dragon in the jaw, knocking his mouth towards the brown one, the beam shot, taking away the brown ones horns. "Huh, that was lucky" Vahn said as he took aim again, suddenly the brown one let out a cry and fell to the ground. "What? Why did he...Vahn! I need you to aim at the other ones horns!" Yelled Mini Bert as he drew his red handgun and aimed it, Vahn did the same, they powered up and fired, taking out the horns, bringing the red dragon to the ground.  
  
" Duraku! Logan! DarkMagician! Attack them before they attack again!" Mini Bert Yelled as he and Vahn powered up and shot at the dragon's faces, "Alright lets g--" Duraku started, "GYAAAAAAAAH!" Logan yelled as he ran up to the red dragon, flailing his Demolition Comet, "This is for my brother!" Logan yelled as he tore through the dragon as though it was paper, his demolition comet was still flailing after the dragon had turned to ashes. "Niice." DarkMagician shouted. Duraku and DarkMagician ran up to the brown dragon to attack, but before they got there, the dragons horns came back, and it floated back up into the air.  
  
"Vahn, Mini Bert, take him down!" Duraku yelled as he ready his asuka's, only to be shot into the darkness by the dragons beam. "Duraku!" DarkMagician yelled as he saw Duraku fly into the darkness, only to be shot by another beam, and knocked into the darkness. "Dammit! Teleport. quickly!" DarkMagician shouted as he disappeared. The dragon began to power up for another attack, the 3 remaining hunters braced for impact, but it never came. The 3 hunters looked up, to see, nothing, then they looked straight ahead and saw the dragon staring at them, through a block of ice. "Well? What are you waiting for? Finish him!" The three hunters turned to see Kinami gripping the belaria saber and pointing at the dragon, "Right, Mini Bert, get him." Logan said as he turned to Mini Bert. Mini Bert drew the agito, "You will die..for killing my creator" Mini Bert said as he rose the agito above his head, it began to let off an eerie mist, "This is for vengeance!" Mini Bert said as he brought the agito down on the dragons head, splitting it in two, then it turned to ashes.  
  
"Ha..ha..ha" The loud voice laughed. "So you actually managed to beat the creatures that defeated Albert...intrestng...hahaha...sadly, they are nothing. They were just mere pieces of me, and now...Mini Bert, Vahn Roka, Kinami Fobartle, and Logan...you will face my wrath..hahaha..." The loud voice boomed. "How do you know our names? And who are you?" Kinami yelled. "I know many things.." The loud voice boomed, followed by many loud footsteps..They saw two spider like mutated legs emerge from the darkness, followed by an odd face 100 feet above the legs..  
  
" I Am Rannu" 


	8. The Grand finale

Final chapter: I Am After All, DarkMagician!  
  
The gargantuan monster had come out of hiding, he looked as though he was olga flow with spider legs, but his arms...they had two long blades that weren't solid, there was a space between two blades of each sword, as though there was something that it was used for...  
  
Rannu rushed forward, and slashed his gargantuan blade at the 4 remaining hunters, they jumped up landing on the blade. "Quick! Attack him!" Mini Bert yelled as he started slashing the blade they were on with the agito, they all nodded, Logan began to slash at it with his demolition comet, Kinami with the belaria saber, while Vahn shot at Rannu's head, "Pathetic." Rannu said as he tossed them off the large blade, which now had many cuts and indents. Rannu charged forward, slashing wildy with his blades, but hitting nothing, they all managed to avoid the attack, they all jumped on the blade again, and began slashing, Vahn was still power up and firing at Rannu's head, "When will you learn? You cannot harm me!" Rannu yelled as he threw them off the blade.  
  
"Where is Maria?!" Kinami yelled at Rannu, Rannu looked over to the side where there was no light, he nodded, and a spotlight lit up where Maria was, laying on the ground, unconcious. "Maria!" Kinami yelled as he ran towards her, but Rannu had other plans...He swung one of his blades, knocking Kinami unconcious beside Maria. "Any other questions before I annihillate you?" Rannnu said smirkly. "Just one...Why did you kill Albert!" Mini Bert yelled, 'Killed him...I never killed him... I took him away from you with the intent of using his power to form my body...The body that you now see before you." Rannu explained, he then rose his sword, and a small yellow flame appeared, "This is Albert's spirit, which contains the might of one of the sages." Rannu continued, "You muderer! You took his spirit!" Logan yelled, "Calm down Logan, you will join your brother in the other world soon." Rannu said as he powered up and fired a beam from the gap between blades at Logan, sending him into a wall, knocking him unconcious, "You monster!" Vahn yelled as he shot at Rannu's head continuessly. "Hahaha, it's your turn Vahn..." Rannu said as he aimed at Vahn, powered up, and shot a beam at Vahn, sending him beside Logan, unconcious.  
  
Mini Bert stood alone against a giant mutated monster that harbours the very spirit of the one he was seeking, Rannu looked at Mini bert, aimed his sword, and said "Any last words?" Mini bert stood there for a few seconds, "Yes...You may have Alberts spirit..but I will destroy you...you will not take my or my friends spirits!" Mini Bert said as he held the agito with both hands, and it began to let of the eerie mist, "Brave words...for a dead man!" Rannu yelled as he charged up, the eerie mist traveled over Mini Berts body, then Mini Bert charged forward, "This is for Albert!" Mini Bert yelled as he charged forward, Rannu shot directly at him..."Well there goes the last threat..." Rannu said, but when the smoke cleared, Mini Bert was still standing, and he hadn't moved, but the sword he was holding wasn't the agito, it was a shining silver blade, the blade was longer and wider, the hilt was much easier to grip, and there was a small orb between the hilt and blade. Mini Bert charged forward, "You will die Rannu! You will pay!" Rannu stood shocked, " The.. The..Vengeance blade....How did he.." Rannu said, "You will give me that sword!" Rannu yelled. "I think not, Rannu!", A voice boomed. "What? Is that...!" Mini Bert started. "Yes. It is I. DarkMagician!" he shouted. "It-it can't be! how did you return?!?" Rannu shouted. "I teleported just after you shot me, and re-appeared behind you." DarkMagician told him. "But DarkMagician...you do not know how to teleport...?" Mini Bert said. "Well...I am after all, DarkMagician! No-one knows me completely!" His eyes sparkled. Just then, Rannu stabbed at DarkMagician and missed. As DarkMagician blasted Rannu with Grants, Mini Bert ran up the blades, "This is for everyone!" Mini Bert yelled, "Go for it Mini Bert!" DarkMagician shouted, then Mini Bert jumped, "This...Is for vengeance!" Mini Bert slashed, and cut Rannu's head in half.  
  
"GYYAAAAAAAH!" Rannu yelled as he fell to the ground, Mini Bert landed on his feet, holding the Vengeance Blade up to his chest. He turned, and saw Rannu's body turning into smoke, and DarkMagician absorbing some. "What ARE you doing!?!" Mini Bert shouted at him. "DarkMagician paused from the absorbtion, leaving 8 coloured flames, which turned into bodies, and flew off threw the roof, and in 8 different directions. "Hmph! *smirks* Later Mini Bert!" He turned to leave. "Wait! Why are you leaving!?" Mini Bert said exasperated. DarkMagician just said, "You do not need me any more. When you need me, You know where to look..." and left. Mini Bert was staring at where he left as everyone got up, except Maria.  
  
"I guess those were the sages...I'll have to find them...and destroy them..."  
  
They all returned to pioneer 2 through a telepipe, with Maria on Kinami's shoulders. "Mini Bert, how are you going to find the sages?" Logan asked. "I'll use the only lead I have..." Mini Bert said as he turned to Maria. "Her." "What about DarkMagician?" Logan asked. "he...has left. He said when we needed him, we can find him." Mini Bert said. "I don't understand him..." Logan exclaimed. "I think no-one does..." Mini Bert replied.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The other hunters returned to pioneer 2 after defeating Rannu. Kinami lay by Maria's hospital bedside. Dale, Duraku, and Snow hit the town. Vahn and Logan were down on ragol, training for the battles they knew were coming...and Mini Bert sit in a chair alone in a lobby thinking about the sages...As for DarkMagician...he was last seen talking and playing with his Rappy friends in a beautiful forest clearing...  
  
FIN...  
  
Note: I shall soon make a DarkMagician's side story on Mini_Bert's the power of trust. I would like some other characters to add in, however... Oh! I might try to make a love interest for him...actually...forget it! *shame-faced* 


End file.
